


Come Hither

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: On shore leave you discover that maybe that irritating thing McCoy does isn’t so bad.





	Come Hither

“I swear to god Scotty if that arrogant ass gives me that damned condescending ‘come here’ sigh again I will break his bloody fingers.” You seethed as your friend smirked and kept his opinion to himself. It had all started when you had been assigned a job in the medbay fixing up some of the equipment. Scotty had been sick of the complaints coming his way from the medical team about certain members of his engineering crew and so had decided you were the answer. He knew you wouldn’t be flirting with the nurses, would stay focused and definitely wouldn’t respond to any insult thrown your way from a certain cantankerous doctor. It had seemed like the perfect plan. 

Pretty soon McCoy was requesting you whenever there was some job to be done in his medbay, claiming you did good work and he didn’t have to worry about his staff. Scotty suspected there was another reason but kept that to himself as he acquiesced to the application. Bones had got so used to seeing you around that he would beckon you over from across rooms, a habit that had begun to really irritate you.

“Seriously, there are no pleasantries, no ‘how are you doing today?’ or ‘could you please help me with this?’ it’s always the beckon and then straight into ‘fix this now minion’ mode with him. I have never come across anyone as rude and filled with their own self-importance as that man.” You huffed and Scotty nodded as you both made your way back to the hotel you were staying in while on shore leave. 

“Ol’ Bones just dinnae have the people skills some of us are blessed with.” He bumped your shoulder lightly causing you to roll your eyes and smile at him. “You’re a long time deid lass, maybe if it’s botherin ya so much ya should go talk ta him.”

Maybe Scotty had a point. Perhaps if you asked him not to do that anymore he would realise it was upsetting you. Of course, he might just do it more to wind you up but maybe it was a risk worth taking. Leaving Scotty by his hotel door you wandered back to your room and thought about what he had said. Changing into your swimwear you decided a nice relaxing spot of night swimming was in order before bed and grabbing your towel you headed up to the roof pool.

Upon exiting the elevator, you saw you were not the only one to have had that thought. Kirk was lounging poolside while McCoy was doing laps. For a moment you considered returning to your room but your Captain spotted you. “Great minds think alike. Come joining us for a swim?” That smile of his and twinkling blue eyes had been the downfall of many a woman and in the moonlight, you could see why. Dropping your towel on a lounger and joining him sat on the side of the pool you allowed the warm water to lap at your feet. 

“Busy night Sir?” you asked as Kirk watched you closely, your eyes never meeting his, instead watching your feet. 

“Interesting evening.” He smirked and was just about to elaborate when he felt a splash of water hit him. Looking up Bones had stopped in the middle of the pool. As soon as he had noticed you join Jim he’d stopped, not wanting you to fall for Kirks charm, especially when he had plans to tell you how he felt. Well, eventually he would. He just couldn’t have you fall under Jim’s spell before that could happen. Fixing you with what he hoped resembled a sultry stare he raised his hand and indicated for you to join him. 

“Are you serious?” you glared at him and Kirk instinctively moved back a little, he had experience with women about to blow and didn’t want to get caught up in the crossfire. Leonard tilted his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. If you weren’t there to swim then what were you there for… his heart sank when he realised you must be there for Kirk. “Have you any idea how much I hate that little hand gesture of yours?” you continued which only added to McCoy’s confusion.

“What? What hand gesture?” he asked defensively.

“That ‘come hither’ thing you do to me all the goddammed time like I’m some servant or something.” Anger was radiating off you and Kirk quietly got to his feet and made his way surreptitiously towards the elevator.

“You have got to be kidding me.” The incredulity in his voice did nothing to quell your growing rage.

“I am not some minion here to do your bidding Doctor McCoy. I am a person and would appreciate it if you would treat me as such.” Your eyes burned into his as he swam closer, stopping right in front of you. Reaching up he grabbed you and pulled you into the pool with him. Spluttering as the water hit your face you were about to give him a sizable chunk of your opinion when he sighed in frustration.

“Damn it, woman, did it ever occur to you that maybe I just want you closer to me? Like all the time. I don’t think I could get close enough to you even now.” Looking up you realised you were trapped between the wall and the muscular, wet body of Leonard and you took a shaky breath. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind you getting a little closer.” You murmured as you placed your hands on the back of his neck and pulled him against you. 

“Come hither, woman.” He growled and you suspected that little hand gesture of his would no longer irritate you.


End file.
